Mumble Rap
, 21 Savage, Lil Yachty, Lil Uzi Vert, Young Thug & Future]]Mumble rap (sometimes conflated with "emo rap" or "SoundCloud rap") is a loosely defined microgenre that spread on the online audio distribution platform SoundCloud. Why This Music Genre Sucks # Half the time, you can't even understand what rappers are saying, sure it may be called mumble rap for a reason, but if you want to gain a good audience, you can't be completely unintelligible. # Most lyrics to mumble rap songs are extremely repetitive and lazily put together. # Most of mumble rap songs lyrics range from the egocentric and nihilistic to discussion of money, jewelry, sex and drugs. # Most of these "mumble rappers" songs sound the same and even the rappers themselves look like other mumble rappers (Ex: Icy Narco looks and sounds like Lil Pump and has very similar production to Smokepurpp), which indicates that there is a lack of creativity or originality within this genre. # Some mumble rappers become extremely rich and famous (and quite quickly) for releasing this kind of content and the Billboard Hot 100 is absolutely plagued with these kind of songs. # The autotune on some of these mumble rappers is not done well and is overdone (Ex. Submarine Man, Viper) # The flows are choppy and very generic. Redeeming Qualities # Some mumble rap songs and rappers can actually be quite good if they are not so repetitive and overly processed. Good Mumble rap artists include XXXTentacion (RIP) (even though he did many other genres), Future, and Lil Uzi Vert. # Some of the beats for mumble rap songs are actually very well produced, it's a shame most of them go to the wrong person. Also it's worth noting that mumble rap beats can work well with lyrical rappers as seen in remixes of "Gucci Gang", "Bank Account", "Mask Off" and "Panda" by Joyner Lucas. LilliamPumpernickel.jpg|'BAD EXAMPLE'|link=Lil Pump IcyNarco.jpg|'BAD EXAMPLE'|link=Icy Narco timthumb.jpg|'BAD EXAMPLE'|link=6ix9ine LilXan.jpg|'BAD EXAMPLE'|link=Lil Xan Lanze.jpg|'BAD EXAMPLE'|link=Lanze SubmarineMan.png|'BAD EXAMPLE'|link=Submarine Man Desiigner1.jpg|'BAD EXAMPLE'|link=Desiigner BlocBoyJB1.jpg|'BAD EXAMPLE'|link=BlocBoy JB LilBoat.jpg|'BAD EXAMPLE'|link=Lil Yachty RichWhiteMan.jpg|'BAD EXAMPLE'|link=Rich White Man RiffRaff2.jpg|'BAD EXAMPLE'|link=Riff Raff Viper.jpg|'BAD EXAMPLE'|link=Viper 600.jpg|'GOOD EXAMPLE (RIP)'|link=https://best-music-and-songs.wikia.com/wiki/XXXTentacion 15-future-rapper.w700.h700.jpg|'GOOD EXAMPLE' LilUziVert.jpg|'GOOD EXAMPLE' A-boogie-wit-da-hoodie.jpg|'GOOD EXAMPLE' Migos.jpg|'GOOD EXAMPLE' Youngthug.jpg|'GOOD EXAMPLE' RichTheKid.jpg|'GOOD EXAMPLE' FamousDex.png|'GOOD EXAMPLE' Smokepurpp.jpg|'GOOD EXAMPLE' List of bad mumble rap songs *Gucci Gang *Lil Pump *Elementary *Had *D Rose *Bring Me That Sh*t *SESE *FEFE *GOTTI *Get The Strap *Submarine Boy Rules *Ice On My Wrist *The Man *Betrayed *Wake Up *It's Everyday Bro *These Heaux *Look At Me! (Lil Flexer Remix) *Tip Toe Wing in My Jawwdinz *I Love the Smelly Feet *I Love It *Money Way *Mia Khalifa *Travel Ban *Judge Me *Shoot (BlocBoy JB song) *Shoot (Desiigner song) *Lady in Yellow *Bring It Back *Lady in Yellow *Champion *All Gold Everything *M.M.M. (Marilyn Maryland Marilyn) *Drill Time *Whippin Up *BEBE *F**k J. Cole *Priice Tag *Next Big Thing *Overwhelming *Peek a Boo *Bon Appétit *R.i.P HEADPHONE USERS *Flossin *Tony Montana *How You Want Me To *Pretty Boy Swag *Turn My Swag On *My Bae *On The Floor *Socky *Lift Yourself (PurppYe) *You'll Cowards Don't Even Smoke Crack *Goodbye *Dead Roses *Culture National Anthem *Drug Addicts *Caillou Bad mumble rap albums *The Rich White Man *NoStockingz *Ice! *Day69 *Lil Pump *Neon Icon *Total Xanarchy *Litmas *L.O.D *SIMI *15 *Teenage Emotions *Culture II List of stupid mumble rap lyrics *"I think my nuts look better on her face" - Some Way by NAV *"Ayy, I wake up, I throw up, I feel like I'm dead" - Wake Up by Lil Xan *"And her p*ssy tastes like skittles, yeah" - Betrayed by Lil Xan *"I got so much f*cking weed" - Get The Strap by Rich White Man *"England is my City" - It's Everyday Bro by Jake Paul featuring Team 10 *"She blow that d*ck like a cello" - Peek a Boo by Lil Yachty featuring Migos *"Eeny, meeny, miny, moe, I catch a ho right by her toe" - FEFE by 6ix9ine, Nicki Minaj and Murda Beatz *"I know you smell it in the air, Not the feet but the perfume" - SESE by 6ix9ine featuring Submarine Man, Lama Doodle and Footye North *"Gucci Gang, Gucci Gang, Gucci Gang, Gucci Gang" - Gucci Gang by Lil Pump *"Your boyfriend is a dork, McLovin" - I Love It by Lil Pump and Kanye West *"Little miss lady in the yellow, hello Would you like to push petals through the meadow with me?" - Lady in Yellow by Lil Yachty *"I'm a big foot, I smell a big foot" - I Love the Smelly Feet by Submarine Man featuring Lama Doodle and Footye North *"B*tch I got blue hair and I'm looking like an Avatar" - Had by Lil Pump *"Lil Pump, ooh, Lil Pump yah" - Lil Pump by Lil Pump *"N***a, f**k J. Cole N***a, f**k J. Cole" - F**k J. Cole by Lil Pump *"Buy gucci, Wear gucci" - Look At Me! (Remix) by Lil Flexer *"I f*ck dat bih, yeah, I f*ck dat bih, yeah" - The Man by Lil Xan *"She ride the d*ck like a bike" - Travel Ban by ILOVEFRiDAY *"Big thang Let your nuts hang" - GOTTI by 6ix9ine *"Bitch, I'm a f*ckin' champion Bitch, I'm a f*ckin' champion" - Champion by Jake Paul *"Esskeetit, esskeetit, esskeetit, huh?" - Lift Yourself (PurppYe) by Smokepurpp and Kanye West *"Baby, I'm Your Criminal" - BEBE by 6ix9ine featuring Anuel AA *"Ice On My Wrist, Ice On My Wrist, Ice On My Wrist" - Ice On My Wrist by Lil Flexer *"Then I park my car, then I fuck your bitch Eat that wonton soup, wet like wonton soup" - Wonton Soup by Lil B *"Popped a molly, I'm sweating" - All Gold Everything by Trinidad James *"Yo bitch give me head like shampoo" - Caillou by Lil Boom Category:Music Genres Category:Awful Moments in Music History